No Go Areas
by Ififall
Summary: Sam stays strict on who Tommy can associate with, but with Tommy so reckless and determined, can Sam protect the people he respects?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy had heard his brother's warning about Tara, but didn't really pay attention. As far as Tommy was concerned if Sam didn't want her, then she was fair game. He kept an eye on her during the rest of the night. He was pleased by the good looking ladies that came into the bar and Jessica seemed sweet and was probably real easy to please, but Tara had that edge about her, that bitter look in her eyes that showed she had burned too many bridges and people didn't want to get on her bad side, which left Tommy intrigued. If someone annoyed him he just let it all out and in a weird way, he wanted that from Tara too. Even though he didn't know her-yet. It was coming near to closing time and Tommy watched Tara go to the back walking up to her when she dropped her Jacket.

"Ya forgot this" Tommy held the Jacket in his hands and Tara reached for it, but he jerked his hands away.

"Stop playing" She told him.

"Got a date or something?"

"Like you give a damn" Said Tara walking closer to him and yanking the Jacket out of his hand. Tommy smiled and held out both his palms and shrugged. "Feisty"

"Whatever" Said Tara as she pulled her coat on and Tommy smirked, which annoyed the hell out of her.

"That's what I've heard about ya anyway"

"Look kid, I don't care what you've heard"

"That ya a brawler, that ya start stuff" Said Tommy goading her, but Tara decided to do a little goading of her own.

"Ain't it past your bedtime?"

"Why? Wanna join me?"

"Tommy, I need ya to pick up those glasses" Said Sam as he emerged from the shadows. Tara gave him a grateful nod and disappeared while Tommy picked up two shot glasses on the counter and put them in the sink and went to see his brother who was now in the office.

"Glasses my ass" Tommy said to his brother.

"Tommy I've done told ya about Tara"

"So? I can't even talk to her now?"

"Don't play dumb, there are plenty girls around that fall for that stuff save it for them"

"Ya sure ya not screwing her?"

"Tommy, don't talk to me like that" Sam said, a little appalled by him.

"Ya cussed our mama out worse"

"Your mom, you mean"

"You asshole" Tommy turned and left the office but Sam chased after him and grabbed his arm.

"Look I'm sorry"

"Let go of me" Tommy said bitterly as he shook him off and went outside to get some fresh air. He walked along the path kicking stones and rubbed his eyes as wind blew crap in his face and looked up to hear a familiar voice.

"Dammit Mama, let me in , for god sake"

"Don't ya dare take the name of the lord in vain" Lettie Mae told her.

"Mama, I don't have the patience for this" Said Tara, but Tommy did, hoping that she wouldn't turned around to see him acting weird.

"Mama I can holler all night, I'll make ya look real bad"

"No change there" Lettie relented and opened the door while an embarrassed Tara stepped in turning to shut the door but stopped as she saw Tommy looking straight at her, and he waved with a condescending smile. "Shit" Tara muttered as she shut the door. Tommy smiled and went back to Sam's place ignoring Sam and going to "his" room. He knew it would take a while to get used to clean sheets and quiet nights but it still wasn't home. Still, the girls were pretty and they could help take his mind off the shit-pit that he called his life right now. Jessica seemed cool, and although he had a strong attraction to Tara, there was no reason why he couldn't have both, right?


	2. You could have worse

The next night, Tommy stuck to Jessica at the bar like bees on honey, so that Sam would quit busting his ass over Tara even though he wasn't done with her yet. With Hoyt having the nerve to bring another ditzy broad in front of her Jessica was feeling low and Tommy was gonna do his best to cheer her up, sweet talking girls and giving Jessica his tips and eventually asked her out while she was cleaning a table. Jessica nodded and said that she needed a friend, while Tommy was quite excited, she was a vampire and he really wanted to know if the rumours about the vamp girls was true. Sam finally got off his case but told him to keep the flirting to a minimum. They both ended up going to a local bar and he listened to her talk about her problems, she was beautiful but talked for ages, he didn't really ask about the vamp thing though, he didn't want to scare her. He walked her home and they agreed they would meet again. He had a spring in his step as he started walking home, but saw Tara coming out of the corner store and Tara turned away to avoid him but it was too late.

"Need help with that?" Tommy asked.

"Nah, ya have enough trouble carrying ya head on ya shoulders"

"You always this mean to good looking guys?"

"Dunno, I'll find one to find out"

"Saw ya with ya mama last night, she always lock ya out?"

"Tell Sam I said hi" Said Tara and Tommy grew irritated that she mentioned him, even though it was just normal conversation. He got back home and Sam tried to play father figure and asked him how his date went. "Cool" Tommy replied. "You gonna see her again?"

"She'll make sure of that" Tommy said full of bravado but not quite sure what he meant. "Tara said hi"

"Tommy, after all I've said..."

"Relax alright, I bumped into her outside the store"

"She ok?"

"She always looks good to me...yeah, she was"

"Get some rest, we gotta wake up early for work"

"K, saw her arguing with with her mama the other day"

"You stick around, you'll see than ain't nothin' new" Tommy found it impossible to act like he didn't care anymore.

"Is Tara as fucked up as me?"

"Tommy you ain't, but considering she's totally human, she's probably stronger than the both of us, now get some sleep and dream of Jessica, come on" Sam went to his room and Tommy did the same and sat on his bed, wondering if he could juggle two relationships at the same time.


	3. Double hate

Tommy went out with Jessica and enjoyed having her on his arm cause all the guys were jealous. In terms of physicality, they had made out a few times while Sam was out, and they cuddled in front of the TV until Jessica would have to leave. Dating was never really Tommy's thing, but he felt like he had to do that stuff to get the girls he wanted. Jessica wasn't just gonna go for a one night stand, and although Tommy respected her for that, he was also irritated by it as well. It was on one of those nights that Tommy got a call on his cell.

"Tommy how are ya?"

"What do ya want mama?"

"Can't I call ya once in a while? Look I've spoken to Joe lee, he said ya can take a break stop fightin' for a while" Said Melinda.

"How long's a while?"

"A few days"

"Mama!"

"Don't "mama" me Tommy, how are we supposed to eat?" Melinda shouted.

"No, no way" Tommy ended the call and got his Jacket and took off into the night. His mind was spinning, but he knew that she couldn't force him to leave. The call still made him angry enough to spit and he walked quickly, too preoccupied to see the plastic garbage bag in front of him and cursed as he almost fell on top of it. He picked himself up as always and dusted himself off. "Shit" Tara looked up, putting out garbage herself. Even though Tommy wanted to see her, he didn't want one of her wise-cracks. "What? Wanna take a picture?"

"Tommy, are ya ok?" Tara asked.

"Sure, I'm totally fucking fine" Tara knew Sam was working and Tommy wasn't aching to be with Jessica, so she walked forward and folded her arms. "Let me guess, mama trouble"

"Damn you're good" Tara told him to wait there while she grabbed her jacket and told her own mother that she was going out. She shut the door and got on the sidewalk. "Come on" She said. "Where we going?" Tommy asked her.

"It's a surprise" He followed her to a cheap coffee shop and Tara paid for their milky coffee and blueberry muffins. Tommy hoped she was doing this out of more than just kindness. Now he knew she felt something more. He couldn't help but feel special and enjoy her attention.

"So" Tara began..."Spill it"

"My mama want's me to go back"

"Do you want to?"

"Hell no"

"Talk to ya brother"

"I'd rather talk to you, ya seem quite the expert on fucked up families" Tommy said.

"Expert, I've got the fucking degree" Tommy smiled, she even made swearing sound cute.

"She weren't always like this, when dad pissed off to god knows where, things were so much better without him"

"But then she takes him back, says she can't cope without him and days later he's at the top of her list while you're at the bottom" Tara told him.

"She says she cares, but..."

"She don't show it, does she?" Tara explained wanting to go deeper. "Tommy, does she hurt you?" Tommy looked at her then leaned back. "Thanks for the coffee" Said Tommy stood up and Tara got her coffee and followed him out. "Sorry" She said. Tommy stopped walking and turned to face her. "I don't wanna go there ok?" Tara nodded. "Ok" They approached Sam's place and Tara made her way home with a smile. "Hey" said Sam. "What ya been up to?"

"Saw Jess"

"Great, anything else?" Sam asked curiously.

"Like what?" Tommy walked to his room. He realised that Tara understood him in a way that girls in the past hadn't. If he really wanted her he'd had to put in a hundred percent. If everything could fall into place with Tara, then why did he need Jessica?


	4. Safe Signals Of Hurt

A few days later, Tommy sat down with Jessica and broke it off. Jessica was a little mad and confused, got up and walked away. That was the last time he spoke to her in depth, it was awkward from then on in, and the only time he spoke to her was to give her orders. Tommy refused to talk about it with Sam and he was beginning to think Jessica had dumped him instead. Tara stayed out of it and Tommy began to get a little annoyed as Sam began to talk to her, and they fell into the friendly banter that exes do. Tommy watched slightly pissed off but kept serving customers. He thought that Jessica was glamouring people to refuse to tip him but he couldn't prove it. After closing time approached and Arlene walked out, Tommy realised he was alone and dunked his mop in the bucket. He crept to Sam's office to see his brother with Tara, sitting down talking.

"Ya should have told him to fuck himself Sam, shouting in your bar" Tara said.

"He's gonna come back though, I need the business" Sam told her.

"Kiss-ass" She replied. "Wanna come to mine tonight? She asked. Tommy shook his head but stepped closer to the door. What could Sam give her that he couldn't? A raise? Tara didn't seem like the gold-digging type, if she was, she would have moved out of her mama's crack den condo ages ago. She couldn't actually like Sam, not in that way could she?. "I'll come over, if Tommy don't keep me too busy" Sam replied, and Tommy had to restrain himself from stepping into the office and wacking the mop over his brother's head, it was bad enough she wanted to spend her time with him, but why did he have to make it sound like he was baby- sitting a ten year old?

"Right" Tara said, getting up. "See ya later, maybe" She left and Tommy nodded to her and then walked to the office so that his brother could deliberately see him. Tommy helped him put his slips away and they walked home together, in order to stop Sam going to Tara's, Tommy poured his brother a drink and fluffed his cushion making it seem like he wanted to spend quality time with his brother, but he really wanted some information. After a few more glasses Sam was ripe for the picking. "So?" Tommy said, tilting his head to the side and looking at his brother slumped on the sofa. "Did you and Tara ever...?" Sam leaned up and looked at his brother, his defenses were weakening due to the alcohol. "We were both low at the time" _"I knew it" _Tommy thought as he gently nodded his head. "Is it over?" He asked, not giving a fuck. "Dead in the water" Sam said as he leaned into the cushion and let out a tired groan. Tommy said that he was gonna wonder around town and left before his brother could drunkenly forbid him to leave. He headed over to Tara's and lightly tapped on the door. Thinking it was Sam, Tara opened the door with a smile, but it turned into confusion when she saw who it really was, and Tommy did his best to hide the fact he was pissed. "Surprise" He said dryly.

"Hi" She said, not inviting him in. "Expecting someone?" He asked. "Not anymore" She said nodding. She opened the door wider for him and he came in sat down. He figured her mama was asleep, so they wouldn't be disturbed. This was his chance. His opportunity to let Tara know he felt the same way she did. Tara sat on the edge of the sofa and Tommy leaned forward, hoping to seduce her with words. "I just wanted to say thanks for the other day" He said, remembering the gazes she gave him over the coffee they shared. "No problem, we've all been there" Said Tara, trying not to yawn and wondering how to tell this kid nicely that she wanted him to go home. Maybe I could return the favour?" He asked her as he moved closer to her. Tara rolled her eyes. "How? By giving me ya paycheck?" She quipped. Tommy slid nearer to her and brushed her arm with his fingers, she moved away but he just thought she was nervous. "Nah, stuff better than that..." He moved forward to kiss her but Tara sprang back surprised and got up, as quick as a flash. "Get out Tommy" She told him, trying to keep her voice down. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit"

"No" Tommy told her bluntly. "Ya ask me out, we went to the coffee shop, ya've given me the green light, ya can't change ya mind now" Tara couldn't stop herself from sniggering, and that was one response Tommy didn't plan on. "Date? I felt bad for you, ya dozy fuck" She opened the lounge door and he pretended to act like he was gonna walk straight past her, but caught her unaware, grabbed her ams and yanked her towards the sofa. One of her arms became free and she was able to slap him, but he didn't budge an inch. He just smiled at her, licking his lip with his tongue, as if this was some sick game. Playing hard to get, "I like that" He told her. She elbowed his ear, and ran towards the door but one step later, he tackled her to the ground, putting his hand first on her shoulders, then slid his hand round her waist. Tara squirmed, realising how fucked up this kid was. He was just a skinny little thing, how could he take over her like this? She tried to lash out scratching, cursing missed punches so he would let her go, but it didn't work. Tommy thought about kissing her again, on his terms now, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Tara it's me, I know I'm late but open up" Sam said, knocking on the door with two sharp taps. Here was her knight in beer goggle armour, but Sam had his chance, it wasn't Tommy's fault he blew it. Tommy put his full body weight on Tara until she felt like she'd been hit with a truck. Tommy could feel her fight slipping away, but couldn't risk being ratted out. He clamped his hand over Tara's mouth and turned her head to the side before she could bite him. "_Not laughing now are ya funny girl?" _Tommy whispered. For once, he was going to be taken seriously. Tara would come around eventually if Sam would take the hint and literally piss off outta Tara's thoughts, and away from her door.


	5. Hunt You Down

Sam didn't want to wake Tara's mama up, but his head was filled a with a weird sensation he couldn't describe. He placed his palm on the door and Tommy immediately looked up. He willed his older brother to go away so he could get away too. "Tara?" Sam said to the door hoping his word would dive into the sky like an arrow and shatter the silence to get Tara to hear him. Sam's nostrils involuntarliy flinched, he thought he smelled an essence of familiarity but assumed it was Tara. slowly stepping away from the door, he figured she wasn't in and with a quick final sniff, he left. Tommy breathed out so deeply he pushed Tara's head further down on the carpet, her nose got blocked and she couldn't breathe. Tommy noticed her panic and scuttled over to the wall. "Calm down little lady" He told her getting up. Tara sat in a kneeling postion and stuck her foot out for balance. "Get out or I'm callin' the cops" "Like they'd give a shit" Tommy smirked. "Nothing happened" He added, resisting the urge to kick her as he walked past. He let himself out shifting into a dog. Tara didn't see behind her closed door, in fact, she never wanted to see him again, but working at Merlotte's and Tommy was Sam's little brother, so escaping him was impossible. She went upstairs took a crappy shower, her mama must have used up the hot water and tried to get to sleep, but she couldn't.

Tommy on the other hand slept like a baby. So what if Tara didn't want him yet, it was all Sam's doing. If he wasn't up her ass so much, he could have a better chance. As for pinning her on the floor, he didn't hurt her, so she shouldn't be complaining because he really could have, but he wasn't a creep. The next morning to Sam's shock, Tara kept her head down, was polite to customers and even washed out the glasses, even though she never did it, because she said it wasn't her job. "Had a personality transplant?" He asked her. "Get to work boss" She said as she went onto serve a customer round the counter. She held the glass in her hand reaching for a bottle, when Sam's younger brother came up from no-where. "Missed me already huh?" He asked with no shame. "Go to hell" Tara snapped. "Fuck you" He whispered as he lowered his hand and tapped her ass. In disgust she dropped the glass, and Tommy walked on by as if nothing had happened. Sam went round the counter as Tara rushed off, her eyes glistening.

"Tara what's going on?" He asked her, as he followed her round the back. "Nothing, go on out" "Tara stop feeding me bullshit, I came round yours yesterday ya weren't in" Sam told her, but he was surprised when she shook her head. "I was in, I heard you" "Went back to sleep huh?" Sam asked. "No, I..." Tara didn't know what she was gonna say next and neither would Sam as his brother came through the door without knocking. "That fat guy in the corner's causing trouble" Tommy told him and Sam went out to handle it. He shook his head at Tara who said nothing as he shut the door. By the time closing time came Tommy was cleaning classes while Sam and Tara were in the office. Tara walked out and Sam called his brother in. "Been talking to Tara" He said. "So?" "Why she so upset?" He asked. "How the fuck would I know?" Tommy asked. "Don't play with me Tommy, I didn't get much out of her, but you went round there last night, so?" Sam asked, and Tommy knew he was gonna have to pull off an award winning performance here. "What did she say?" He asked, sitting down with a slump. "Did she tell you?" He asked, making himself look wide eyed and innocent. "Tell me what?" Sam asked.

"About what she did" Said Tommy, making his eyes watery.

"Tommy what are ya talking about?" Sam asked. "She umm...offered me a drink and told me to sit down so I did to be friendly, I really wanted to go but she was whining at me" Said Tommy, doing a pretty good job of transforming himself into a human shell. "She wasn't drunk, she was cool at first, ya know, talking about guys and how they were assholes. I said I wasn't. She...she asked me to prove it" Tommy said looking up at his brother, who had a shocked expression. "She said that?" He asked questioningly. "Yeah, and I said, no, I mean ya know she ain't my type. Ya've seen Jess, all the blondies I go for. Anyway, she didn't take no for answer. Said I was a "cute kid" she leaned over while I was on the sofa and... she touched me" Tommy said in a mock guilty tone. "Like there" He said, pointing to his crotch. "I didn't want it, her forcing herself on me like that, I mean she's like grown, she should know better. She kept telling me I'd like it, but it _hurt_" He said, with a shiver that made Sam pat him on the shoulder.

"So that's why she's been weird" Tommy explained. "I'm sorry Tommy, I'm gonna go over to her mama's and give her a piece of my mind" Sam said, he was even thinking about calling the police if she could do that to Tommy, she could do that to any kid. "I don't want ya talking to her, I don't want folk knowing" Said Tommy. "Well I need to let her know that she ain't ever gonna come round near you again" Sam said as he gently ruffled his brother's hair.

"Just ring her up" Tommy said as his brother was executing his plan without even knowing. "Let her know you know, and fire her ass" He said, turning towards his older brother as a tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
